


Inazuma Eleven Ledgends

by MellenaBrave



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellenaBrave/pseuds/MellenaBrave
Summary: The world of soccer is changing as a new wind blows against 5th sector. This is the begining of a new ledgend, one that began with a Middlefilder a Forward and a Goalkeeper yet again.(Or Aoi is part of the Raimon trio because I say so level 5)





	1. The Wind of Change!

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know just as much as you that nobody will most likely read this shit but after getting back into ina11 I had a need to write this au.  
> You can check out my art blog "mel-sketches" on tumblr if you want to see some ilustrations I made for this au.

_Soccer, a sport of nations, of glory and of camaradery._

_It connects all kind of people, creates friendships of the most unlikely kind as people share a field._

_After the success of Japan in the International Fotoball Frontier tournement 10 years ago soccer has become a stapel in Japan._

_A era of soccer has been kicked off by Inazuma Japan and their Captain, Endou Mamorou._

_However, as soccer's importance rised something sinister has began to wrap it's hands around it._

_-_

"What shall you give for your wish, son?" The priest asked the hooded figure. The cathedrall was dimly lit, as the ritual was being performed. 

"Everything it takes." The figure answered. 

"Everything? Is your wish really that important to you?"

"It is. It is a wish worth any sacrifice."

"Very well then." The priest said before reading the ancient text. "You may now name your wish." He told the hooded figure, who stood up, a determined look on his face. 

"I want to controll it. Soccer." 

-

_As the world of soccer faces a time of threats a new generation of players take on the task to save what is so beloved to them._

_A era of change is ahead as a new ledgend is about to be brought into existence._

_-_

The morning sun was shining brightly through the window blanks, casting the pastel blue walls in a soft glow, it passed over the small figurines, the stuffed animals, and the sleeping bird in the big cage resting on it's own stand.  
  
There was a calm and relaxed atmosphere in the room as the bird warmed itself in the first few morning rays, snoring peacefully.  
  
Then the sound of a loud electric-gituar ripped through the room, causing the bird to awake in a stareled manner as the mobile phone played it's peace breaking tone.  
  
"Ah, Sorry Bertie." The young girl said, taking her phone from her night stand, "I forgot to turn the alarm off when I woke up." She continued as she did just that on her phone. "Can you forgive me?" She asked the bird, leaning down to open his cage for him.  
  
"Don't mind, don't mind." The bird said, hopping out of the cage. He stretched out his wings before taking off, flying a small circel through the room before landing on his owner's shoulder, nuzzling her face.  
  
Aoi giggeled as the feathers tickeled her. "Early?" The bird asked, wondering why his owner was up at such a time, not quiet understanding why she would need to when she never had to do so before. Aoi smiled, "Today is the entrance ceromony for middle school, I want to be eraly to look for the soccer club with Tenma-Kun." She informed the bird as she brushed through her hair.  
  
Bertie tilted his head in confusion. But he jumped off her shoulder never the less as she brushed through her hair, whisteling his favorite tune, before grabing the pink ribbon on the night table for her.  
  
Aoi thanked her bird as said brought it to her before she neatly tied it into a bow. She looked at herself in the mirror, turning around to see if the uniform sat right at every angel.  
  
"Aoi-chan looks cute!" Bertie exclaimed, spreading his wings in excitement. She chuckeled, "Thank you, Bertie." She said, before motioning for him to jump on her finger. "To be honest, I wish you could come with me. I'm kind of nervous, going to Raimon of all places...it's such a weird feeling to finally be at this point." She admited.  
  
The bird looked confused, however he chirped cheerfull, "Aoi do your best!" he cheered, flapping his wings excitedly. Aoi smiled, nodding enthusiatically, "I will, and you be good today too Bertie." She said before grabing her bag and leaving her room.  
  
-  
"Good morning. You are early." Her Mama greeted her as she was putting her bento together. Smiling at her as she stepped into the kitchen, she stared for a second, making Aoi wonder if she looked weird in her new uniform, before another soft smile spread on her face. "The uniform suits you very well." She said, tying the hankerchife tightly around the bento box before giving it to her.  
  
Aoi smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up from being praised. "Thank you. Ka-san is already in the hospital?" She asked. Her Mama nodded, "She had to start early. She was really sad, she wanted to see you off so badly." She said, brushing her long black hair behind her ear. Aoi smiled, "That's sweet, tell her to not beat herself up too much, I will tell her all about today after school!" She said, her mama's round face smiled sadly at her. "Our little girl going to Raimon," she sighed, her beautifull turqouise eyes started to get shiny, "it still feels so sureal."  
  
Aoi smiled, she leaned over the kitchen counter and gave the short woman a small kiss on the cheek, right above her small scare. "You know I will stay your "little Aoi" for quiet a while longer, so please don't be sad." She said. "I'm not, I'm not. I promise I am very happy." Her Mama reasured her, wipping a small tear away from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I'll be off." Aoi said, her Mama nodded, "Take care. And tell Tenma-chan I said hi." She saw her daughter off. Aoi smiled, heading twoards the door before pausing, "Mama." She said over her shoulder, her Mama looked at her in confusion. Aoi felt her cheeks heat up, feeling somewhat embarrased as she tried to find the words, "Well um..." she started, fidgeting in place, "I love you. Both of you." She said finally before heading out.  
  
Her mother smilled before directing her attention twoards the picture resting on the kitchen counter, the image of 5 people, including herself and a coupel with a small child, smiled back at her. The coupel looked happy, the little girl in their arms was smiling brightly at the camera as her mother pressed a kiss on her cheek, her dark blue hair tied back in a big puffy dud. Meanwhile her father smiled at them, his blue eyes framed by his black hair radiated warmth and love.  
She and her wife were standing next to him, smiling at eachother over the family's silly behaviour.  
  
Her gaze turned sad.  
  
"She becomes more like you two everyday." She said wistfully.  
-  
Aoi ran across the street, greeting the shop owners who were setting their displays up. Most waved back at her, wishing her good luck for her first day. Some ignored her, others snarled at her, but she didn't let herself be bothered by that, being used to it by now.  
  
"On your way already Aoi?" A female voice greeted her from her right. Aoi smiled, "Simone-san! Good morning!" She exclaimed, greeting the forgine woman with enthusiasim. Simone smilled, her dreadlocks were pulled back by her bandaner and her dark skin almost appeared to glow in the morning sun as she put the appels on display infront of her store. "You and Tenma sure are something. I saw him pass by just a moment earlier." She informed her.  
  
Aoi sighed, "Damn it. I was sure I would be there before him." She said dejctedly. "Well you better hurry to meet up with him." She said as she polished a appel on her apron. Aoi nodded, heading off twoards the school.  
  
"Oi Aoi!" Simone exclaimed as Aoi was already a good 3 feet away, making the girl turn on her heal. Aoi blinked as she caught one appel and then a second one Simone threw at her. "A little treat for you and Tenma. Good luck on your first day!" She exclaimed.  
  
Aoi smiled, "Thank you Simone-san!!"  
-  
  
Aoi hurried to the Raimon gate, seeing her childhood friend just as he was about to enter the school ground. "Tenma-Kun!" She exclaimed, making the boy pause in his tracks.  
  
"Aoi-chan?!" Tenma exclaimed as she came to a hold infront of him, trying to regain her breath. "Seriously!" She exclaimed, "Did you forget we wanted to meet up?" She asked, puffing her cheeks out.  
  
"Well um...sorry." He said cheepishly. Aoi sighed, "You bird brain." She said, shaking her head. Then she directed her attention twoards the school, staring in awe at the big symbol, the soccer field and the cherry blossom tree. So this is Raimon.  
They were truly finally here.  
  
"It's amazing. Isn't it?" Tenma said, Aoi nodded.  
  
"Lets Go." Tenma said, he was about to sprint ahead when Aoi grabed his arm. "Wait!" She exclaimed. "Huh?" Tenma asked, turning his head twoards her. "Well um.." Aoi felt the heat spread on her face again.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Tenma exclaimed, "Sorry, almost forgot. We wanted to step on the school grounds for the first time together. Right?" He said, grabing her hand in his. Aoi smiled, feeling warmth spread in her chest.  
"Right."  
  
"Okay then. On three."  
  
"One." Tenma said, as both took a step forward at the same time.  
  
"Two" Aoi said as they took a second step.  
  
"Three!" Both exclaimed as their feet touched the school ground at the same time. They grined at eachother before Tenma janked them forward. "Come on! Lets look for the soccer club!"  
  
-  
"Is that it?"  
  
"It says so on the shield.....looks pretty old though." Aoi observed as they stood infront of the rusty old building. She and Tenma tried to have a look inside. "I can't see anything, maybe we are wrong after all?" She asked, pressing her head against the window.  
  
"Can I help you two?" Someone asked suddenly from behind them. Aoi and Tenma jumped.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." A young woman with wavy blue hair which had a pair of red glasses resting on them greeted Aoi and Tenma. Both sighed in reliefe, "That really spooked me." Tenma said.  
  
"Is this the soccer club room?" Aoi asked, motioning to the building behind them. The woman smiled, "That's the old soccer room left behind as a relict." She explained. "It's not being used anymore."  
  
"Is that so?" Tenma asked, "Then could you tell us where the current soccer club room is?" He asked, the woman smiled, "Over here." She said, motioning for them to follow her.  
  
Tenma and Aoi smiled at eachother as they made their way to the back of the school, they finally would see the Raimond soccer club!  
"It's this building." The woman said. Tenma and Aoi stopped in their tracks, gapping in surprise at the giant building infront of them.  
"That's..."  
  
"a C-club room?"  
  
"Rather then a club room it's a soccer building." The woman explained. "A whole building? Just for the soccer club?" Aoi asked in shock. "No way!" Tenma exclaimed aswell. He smiled, steping forward in excitement. "So this is..Raimon's soccer club! We are actually here Aoi-chan!" He exclaimed excitedly. Aoi nodded, feeling her own excitement rise.  
  
"I am the soccer club's councler, Ottonashi Haruna." The woman explained. "Ah, so you are the councler here?" Tenma said in surprise. "That's right. So what did you two want?" She asked, smiling at them gently. Tenma and Aoi exchanged looks before facing their teacher, determination now on their face.  
  
"We are new students who want to join the soccer club!" The said at the same time. Miss Ottonashi looked surprised. "The soccer club? I see." She said, smiling gently at them.  
  
"Yes. I hope we can join!" Tenma exclaimed as they both bowed infront of their teacher.  
  
"I'm Matsukaze Tenma." He introduced himself. "And I am Aoi Sorano!" Aoi added.  
  
They smiled with confidence at their teacher. Ready to face this new adventure side by side.  
-  
_The Wind of Change!_  
-  
"This is a big problem, Kudou-san." The Chairman said, glaring the man in his office down. Fuyukai standing right beside him, smiling in a manner of schadenfreude.  
  
"We can't let you keep running the soccer club without you understanding how things work now." He said, "Are we clear? If you don't obey your supiriors we will be forced to have you resign your position."  
Fuyukai stepped forwad, "It's a era of mannaged soccer now." He said gleefully, "most jr. Highs are under the management where they resive special education via soccer. Unlike when Raimon was still running things your methods no longer are valid for this new age of soccer." He elaborated. Wiggeling his finger in a petronizing manner.  
  
Kudou didn't grant him any reaction.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" The  Chairman asked. "I refuse to corrupt my way of doing things." Was Kudou's only reply.  
  
The Chairman frowned, "It seems it will only be a matter of time before you will leave this school then." He said.  
Kudou didn't seem bothered by this statement, "If we are done here I will take my leave." He said as he turned twoards the door.  
  
"Why are you so presistent regarding the soccer club!?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the right time." Kudou said, leaving both men to look at eachother in confusion.  
  
They didn't have much time to muse over this however as a teacher braged into the room.  
"Chairman! Something terrible happened! We need you on the soccer field right now!" He screamed.  
"What's the matter? And stop screaming." The Chairman said.  
  
However the teacher continued, "Something terrible! Something terrible happened to the soccer club!" He exclaimed before dashing away.  
-  
"So you two want to join huh?" Miss Otonashi said, "That's great. However we haven't even had the welcoming ceromony. What brings you here so early?" She asked. Aoi smiled, "We wanted to make sure we would be here before anybody else." She explained. "Yeah! We didn't want to be told there was no room for us after all." Tenma agreed.  
  
"You two really love soccer then?"  
  
"Yeah we love it!" Tenma exclaimed and Aoi nodded enthusiatically next to him. "I have wanted to play soccer in Jr. High for a long time!" Tenma explained, "So I am really happy Aoi and me got into Raimon after admiring it for so long!" He said.  
  
Miss Otonashi smiled, "I see. Matzukaze Tenma and Sorano Aoi was it? Good luck." She said. "Thank you!" Aoi and Tenma replied.  
  
"You two are kind of like them." She mused, smiling warmly at them. Aoi and Tenma exchanged looks. "When I look at the two of you I can't help remembering two friends I used to have." She said cheerfully. Aoi and Tenma blinked in wonder.  
  
"Ah that reminds me!" Tenma explained, "Would it be alright to watch the club training? Are they doing any morning practice?" He asked.  
  
"Lets see, morning practice should start on the secondary grounds soon." Miss Otonashi mused. Tenma and Aoi looked at eachother in excitment before redirecting their attention twoards their teacher, "Can we go look?" Tenma asked, "Please, miss Otonashi!" Aoi added.  
  
Miss Otonashi chuckeled, "Of course."  
-  
Dust flew through the air, obscuring the figure which stood on the grounds. A soccer ball rolled away as Raimons players were lying on the floor in pain.  
  
The rest of the schools population watched in horror as the soccer club's members lied beneath the last person standing, managers desperately trying to help their injuired friends.  
  
The boy who did this smiled, pushing his cape out of the way. "Is that all you got?" He asked with the arrogance and smugness fitting for a person who would commit such a act.  
  
"How could you do this?!" A teacher exclaimed as he ran on the field. The boy chuckeled, "I have destroyed Raimon's soccer team." He said as if that explained his actions.  
  
"Don't think you can get away with that!" The teacher explained as he stood behind Kudou, "What is your class?!" He asked.  
  
The boy didn't look phased in the least, "I wouldn't know since today is my first day." He said matter of factly.  
  
"A new student. What is your name?" Kudou asked, the boy smirked. "Tsurugi Kyousuke." He said. "So you are Coach Kudou."  
-  
  
"So, here we are." Miss Otonashi said, however she paused, all color suddenly drained from her face and Aoi frowned following her line of vision and suddenly she felt like somebody punched her in the gut.  
  
Aoi stared at the scene infront of them in disbelieve, the entire team was lying on the ground and only a boy and a coupel of adults were left standing on the ground. "What's going on?" Tenma asked, clearly just as shocked as Aoi herself.  
  
"I don't know. But it's nothing good from the looks of it." She answered.  
  
"You have destroyed the soccer club?" Kudou asked, Tsurugi didn't lose any of his smug demeanor, "Yeah." He said, with his hands inside his pant pockets. "Soccer is pretty useless, don't you think?" He said, "It's a waste of time."  
  
"Coach!" Miss Ottonashi exclaimed as they approached the scene, "You!" She directed her attention to Tsurugi, "What makes you think you can start a fight here?!"  
"Fight?" He asked with amusement, "Did I do any fighting here?" He asked the student who way lying on the ground behind him.  
  
The student grited his teeth, "This guy never used his fists," he admited, "He only used that soccer ball and we.." he trailed off, griting his teeth, "It only took him one shot to beat all of us."  
  
Miss Otonashi stared in disbelieve.  
  
"No way..."  
  
Aoi looked around the soccer ground, someone could do all this on his own?! The rest of the team grited their teeth in frustration as they recaled what happened. This was insane. This was absolutely insane!  
  
"Why." The student on the ground exclaimed, "Why are you doing this?!" He asked Tsurugi, who didn't even bother to look at him as he responded.  
"Soccer is useless. So I am destroying it." He said.  
  
_'Destroying Soccer?'_ Aoi couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was bad. This was really, really bad.  
  
"From today onwards the soccer club is disbanded." Tsurugi said. "Disbanded?!" Tenma and Aoi exclaimed. No way. This can't be happening!  
"You think you can just do that?!" Miss Otonashi exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Oh, I can." He claimed confidentally.  
  
The nerves of this guy! Aoi felt herself grow more pissed off by the second!  
  
"Do you have a grudge against soccer or something?" Miss Otonashi asked, "Grudge?" He repeated, "Who knows?" He said in a condesending manner.  
  
"A grudge against soccer..." Tenma said next to her. Aoi grited her teeth as the boy infront of them continued. "One thing I know for sure though." He said, "Wastes of time like soccer aren't needed!" He exclaimed as he kicked the soccer ball at his feet away.  
  
Aoi stared as it soared through the air landing directly in a trashcan away from the soccer grounds. This is the amount of power his normal shoots have? What the hell is that guy?!  
  
"Are you trying to insult soccer?!" Miss Otonashi yelled. "Insult? Should a teacher get that worked up over her students?" He said codensendingly, "What did you say?!" Miss Otonashi exclaimed. Aoi glared, how dare him?! She wanted to yell at the guy, tell him off for insulting the sport she loved so much. "Monster." She said before even registering it.  
  
"Ha? You got something to say?" He exclaimed, shooting a glare at her. Aoi flinched, she looked around at the destruction, the hurt players and her childhood friend who was trembling next to her. She glared back at Tsurugi, "You heared me!" She exclaimed, "Only a monster would do something like this!"  
  
"Aoi!" Miss Otonashi exclaimed, holding her back by the shoulders as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, "Don't! A guy like this won't hold back from hurting you aswell." She tried to reason with her.  
  
"I don't care." Aoi said, taking Miss Otonashi aback, "I don't care if he will hurt me or not. I won't let a monster like him insult the soccer I love so much! I will protect it at all cost!" She exclaimed.  
  
Tsurugi looked unphased at her outburst, ammused even. "What a joke, you wouldn't even be playing if you joined that stupid club and you still want to protect soccer? Even more prove that this sport is a waste of time."  
  
"Soccer is not a waste of time."  
  
Aoi paused as she heared this, looking at her childhood friend in surprise. Tenma was staring at the ground, his fists clenched as he said this.  
  
"Soccer is not a waste of time and it _is_ needed." He said, his voice trembling. Aoi stared, she has never seen Tenma look like this. "Huh?!" Tsurugi excliamed agressivly, Tenma looked up as if he didn't even register what he said just now, looking surprised as everyone gathered around him was staring at him.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" Tsurugi asked.  
  
"I-I'm Matzukaze Tenma. Me and my friend are joining the soccer club today." Tenma explained. Tsurugi chuckeled, "Too bad for you then, as of right now it is gone." He said. "Go join another club."  
  
"You-!" Aoi exclaimed as Miss Otonashi held her back.  
  
"I came here to play soccer!" Tenma insisted, "I can't just let the club disappear!" He exclaimed. "You 'can't let it', I see. Seems like you have a lot of confidence in you soccer then. Then show it to me. This soccer of yours."  
  
"Tenma!" Aoi exclaimed as she watched Tsurugi shoot the ball right at him. Her and Miss Otonashi ran twoards him as he sat on the ground, holding his side. Aoi kneeled down and supported him by the shoulders. "Are you okay?!" Their teacher asked as she kneeled down beside them, "What do you think you are doing?!" She yelled at Tsurugi.  
  
"It pisses me off when newbies talk about soccer as if they know everything about it. You two should just shut up." He said.  
  
"I do know." Tenma said as he stood up from the blow he took, picking the soccer ball off of the ground, "I do know what soccer is like." He said, Aoi smiled foundly at him.  
  
_'Tenma.'_  
  
Tsurugi looked unimpresed. "Is that so?" He asked, "Then how about you show me your real skills?" He offered. Aoi frowned, what was this guy up to now?!  
"How about we start with a contest between the two of us?" He said.  
  
"A contest?" Tenma questioned, a worried frown on his face. Aoi glared, she had a bad feeling about this. "What? Are you going to take back what you said?" Tsurugi asked monkingly.  
"I-I won't! I will do it." Tenma threw back. Aoi's head snaped twoards him as Tsurugi chuckeled menalically. "Tenma! What are you doing?! We don't need to prove anything to this guy!" She said.  
  
" _'We'_ , huh? You sure like to butt into conversations that don't concern you." Aoi glared, "Shut up edgelord!" She yelled back. Tsurugi raised a eyebrow at that but didn't pay her much more attention, instead he focused his attention back on Tenma.  
  
"Tenma." She tried again, but Tenma just stared straight ahead.  
Tsurugi laughed, "Bring it, show me what you got" he said.  
-  
Tsurugi put his foot on the soccer ball roling twoards him. "If you can steal the ball from me it's your win." He declared.  
  
Aoi stared in unease as Miss Otonashi tried to reason with the coach. "Coach Kudou! Is it really okay to let them do this?!" She asked, however she didn't resive a reply. "Coach!"  
  
"If I steal the ball, I win?" Tenma repeated.  
  
"Yeah. If you win I will let the soccer club continue. If you lose the soccer club is over and you won't play soccer ever again." Tsurugi explained. Aoi frowned, "Tenma you don't have to do this!" She pleaded, "We can stop him some other way!"  
  
"Chairman Kinzan!" Miss Otonashi exclaimed as two older men approached the field. "Please make them stop this." She said, however the older man dismissed her. "I will allow this contest." He said.  
  
"I have been feeling that the soccer club would need reforming in the near future." He explained, "They don't deserve to exist if they lose against one sole new student." He said.  
  
"What?!" Aoi exclaimed, "This guy hurts others and you blame his victims?!" She can't believe this! "Watch your tone young lady." He said, Aoi grited her teeth, "With all due respect, I don't want to watch my tone infront of a Chairman who treats his students like this." She countered.  
  
He shock his head, "Very well, I will over look it this once seeing the circumstances." He directed his attention twoards Tenma, "What was your name again?" He asked.  
  
"Matsukaze Tenma!" He replied, "Matsukaze-Kun. The fate of the soccer club lies in your hands, I will let you handel this." Chairman Kinzan said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Take care of it."  
  
"HUUUH?!!"  
  
"Wait a moment!" Miss Otonashi threw in. "Are you serious?! Principal Fuyukai, say something!" She exclaimed, adressing the other older man.  
  
Fuyukai flinched, he leaned down closer to the Chairman. "Is this really okay?" He asked. "He is probably a spy sent from 5th sector." He replied, "Then would this be part of the Holy Emporer's plan?" Fuyukai asked. "I think the Holy Emporer has something in mind, it's best if we comply for now."  
  
"This is my decision as Chairman." He declared. Aoi frowned as Miss Otonashi turned to Tenma in concern. "Are you going to be okay Tenma?" She asked. "I have been training my dribling everyday on my own. I can do this." He said.  
  
Miss Otonashi blinked, "J-just dribling?!" she asked in shock. "Tenma are you sure?" Aoi asked, stepping closer to her childhood friend. Tenma looked into her eyes, Aoi felt the wind pick up.  
  
"It's alright. It will work out somehow." He said.  
  
Aoi smiled, "Alright then." She said, holding her fist up, "I will be cheering for you so don't disappoint me.", "Have I ever?" He asked before bumping his own fist against her's.  
  
Aoi quickly went to the student who was still on the ground behind Tsurugi. She was about to help him when Tsurugi adressed her. "Hey you, lets see if you still will want to protect soccer after I am done with your boyfriend." He said monkingly. Aoi didn't pay his taunt anymore mind as she put the student's arm around her shoulder. "You know what they say about high horses, right? Take care to not break your neck once you fall off of yours." She said before stalking away.  
  
Tsurugi made a dismisive sound, "Nerve of her, smiling while saying such rediculous things."  
  
"Hey...are you sure your friend will be alright?" The student she was helping asked.  
  
"If Tenma says it will be alright then it will be alright."  
-  
Aoi was standing besides the injured Raimon players as Tenma and Tsurugi faced off against eachother on the soccer field. She stared in concern, holding her hands close to her chest.  
  
"Well then." Tsurugi said as Tenma looked at him nervously. "Let's play soccer." He grined mokingly, "Tenma-Kun." He kicked the ball straight up and started to kick it up and down with his tight, staring at Tenma with monking amusement.  
  
_'If I get the ball I win'_ Tenma thought to himself. "Alright. It will work out somehow." He said before charging forward, he tried to kick the ball but Tsurugi made a quick turn, causing Tenma to kick into thin air almost losing his footing.  
  
"This time!" He said, trying again but Tsurugi quickly evaded him by kicking the ball with the back of his heal into the air.  
Aoi frowned as Tenma tried again and again, failing each time as Tsurugi dodged each of his approaches.  
  
Then Tsurugi simply passed the ball to Tenma and Aoi watched as he accidentally kicked it into his own face and then lost it imediatly. 'I know he said it would be okay but..' she thought as she covered her face with her palm.  
  
"I knew it." Tsurugi said as Tenma ran at him again. He kicked the ball out of reach for Tenma again, causing said to trip and fall over on the ground.  
  
"Tenma!" Aoi exclaimed in worry. "It's impossible. He's just making fun of him." One of the Raimon players said. "There is no way he will win, he wasn't a match to begin with." Another agreed.  
  
Aoi grited her teeth, averting her eyes back to the field where Tenma was trying to catch his breath. She took a deep breath, "Tenma said he will be alright and if Tenma said it will be alright there is no way it won't be." She reminded herself.  
  
"What's wrong? Done already?" Tsurugi taunted him. "Not yet!" Tenma shot back. "You sure don't have much to show for your big words earlier. Just like I thought. You are the kind I hate the most!" Tsurugi yelled before shooting directly at Tenma. Aoi watched in shock as the ball colided with her childhood friend, sending him back several feet.  
  
"Tenma-Kun!" Miss Otonashi exclaimed in horror. The dust from Tenma coliding with the ground disipated, he groaned before getting up again, "I'm not done yet." He said.  
  
Tsurugi grited his teeth.  
  
He shot Tenma again and again as said continued to keep standing up again. Aoi clenched her teeth as she watched her friend being brutalized. "Come on...you can do it Tenma." She said.  
  
"This is hopeless." Another Raimon player said, "Their skill diference is just to big." Yet another agreed.  
"Should I put a end to this soon?" Tsurugi asked, but Tenma got up anyways, declaring he was continuing yet again. Aoi flinched as Tsurugi shot a particularly hard ball at Tenma.  
  
"He's about to snap."  
  
"I guess that's it for the soccer club."  
  
Aoi glared at the raimon players, they would give up that easily?! She was about to voice her opinion when the boy she helped earlier spoke up. "But look." He said, "Isn't he a bit impressive?" He asked, Aoi blinked, directing her attention back to Tenma.  
  
"He still lacks proper technique but his movements...Compared to when he started he's been adjusting his movements to take less damage." He observed. Aoi stared, he noticed this just from watching?  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I think he is predicting the way the projection of the ball is coming at him." He explained, Aoi looked closely at Tenma and sure enough she started to see it too. "It's just that Tsurugi still is faster then him." He said.  
  
In that moment a ball flew at Tenma and hit him directly in the face.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" His team mate asked, "Maybe I was just imagining it." He admited.  
  
"No. You weren't." Aoi said, catching the players attention. "This is the soccer Tenma plays. The soccer I love so much." She said, smiling. She had no doubt now, Tenma would win this for sure.  
  
"Huh?"  
-  
"He is a seed." The Chairman said as he observed the soccer duel from a distance. "This technique is not one of a normal breed."  
  
"The soccer elite group controled by 5th sector, the Seed." Fuyukai mused, "I have heared they resive a extremly hard training by 5th sector. He is one of them?" He asked.  
  
"Besides, the boy who is chalanging that Seed...Matsukaze Tenma was it?" Chairman Kinzan asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Fuyukai said, "He seems to be a new student here." He explained.  
  
"He is putting up a good fight." Chairman Kinzan observed.  
-  
Tenma was panting as he sat on the ground, trying his best to catch his breath. "I'm starting to get bored." Tsurugi said, "Lets put a end to this." He said, grining that sadistic grin of his.  
  
"He's going to do it!" The student Aoi helped exclaimed, getting Miss Otonashi's attention. "The shoot that beat all of us in one go!" Miss Otonashi gasped as she snaped her head twoards the field as Coach Kidou stared ahead, a knowing look on his face.  
  
Tsurugi balanced the ball on his leg, his hands in his pockets. He kicked it up slightly before kicking the ball with the tip off his foot. A dark aura started to form around it.  
  
**_"Death Sword."_**  
  
With that the ball flew ahead, right twoards Tenma.  
  
"This is the end!" One of the Raimon players exclaimed.  
Aoi smiled, "You are right. It is the end."  
  
_'I hope your fall will be hard, Tsurugi Kyousuke.'_  
  
Tenma planted his feet on the ground as the ball came for him. _'I made it this far so I could play soccer!'_ He thought, ' _That's what I had decided ever since that day!_ '  
-  
_A puppy whined as he was trapped between two woden logs, crying for help. Tenma hurried twoards him as he saw that the structure would colapse soon, he hurried to take the puppy to savety, but he tripped._  
  
_Heavy woden logs were coming down twoards him, Tenma heared his mother scream as he held the puppy close._  
  
_Then a soccer ball came out of nowhere, coliding with the woden log, making it miss Tenma._  
  
_Tenma stared as the ball fell to the ground infront of him. Then he looked twoards the direction it came from. A boy in a orange jacket stood at the piere._  
  
_Tenma stared at the ball as his mother fussed over him. He watched as the boy left the scene, a gentel smile on his face._  
  
_He looked back twoards the ball in his hands, a lightning bolt was drawn on it with a blue marker_.  
-  
"I'm going to play soccer!" Tenma exclaimed, "If I have my mind set on doing it I will do it no matter what!" He yelled as a strange aura emerges from behind him. Tsurugi and coach Kudou stared in shock as Tenma's voice rang through the air.  
  
Aoi grined, watching as the ball flew twoards Tenma, who blocked it with his head. The ball landed on the ground and Tenma rested his foot on it, wobbelingn clearly a bit out of it, but victorious none the less.  
  
"I-I did it!" He exclaimed.  
  
Aoi jumped up and down excitedly, "He did it! He did it!" She yelled as the raimon players still stared in shock. "I knew he could do it!" She pushed her fists into the air excitedly as she continued to jump.  
  
"That guy.." Coach Kudou said thoughtfully. "He got it.." Miss Otonashi said in disbelieve, "Tenma-Kun got the ball!" She exclaimed excitedly, claping into her hands in victory. "Now that Tenma has the ball that means he wins!" She declared.  
  
"Now I get to play soccer!" Tenma said excitedly.  
  
"Stop with your "Soccer" this "Soccer" that!" Tsurugi snaped, "it pisses me off!" He yelled as he readied himself to shoot another ball at Tenma.  
  
"Wait! That wasn't the deal- Aoi!?" Miss Otonashi exclaimed as Aoi dashed past her. Tsurugi shot the ball and Aoi put herself between it and Tenma as Coach Kudou raised a eyebrow in interest.  
  
Aoi readied herself for the impact, not intending to let anymore harm be caused to her best friend when another ball hit Tsurugi's from the side, causing it to soar past them.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Tenma and Aoi stared into the direction the ball came from. A boy was standing on the side of the field, wearing the Raimon uniform, a red captains band on his right arm.  
"You guys, what do you think you are doing on Raimon's sacred soccer grounds?!" He asked.  
  
"Shindou-Kun!" Miss Otonashi exclaimed.  
  
Aoi and Tenma stared in aw at the newcommer who's emposing aura reached them even from a distance.  
  
Tsurugi chuckeled behind them, "He finally showed up." He said, looking at the boy with a sort of antisipation.  
  
"I am Raimon jr. High's captain. Shindou Takuto." He exclaimed as more kids steped up behind him. "And these are the Raimon Eleven!" He said as the team stood proudly behind their Captain. 


	2. A Keshin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tenma and Aoi face off against Tsurugi a unsuspectes ally comes to their aid.   
> However, will they be able to save the soccer club? And what is this mysterious Organization called Fifth Sector?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chistmass I guess? It's actually a coincidence that I managed to finish this today.

Tsurugi chuckeled behind them, "He finally showed up." He said, looking at the boy with a sort of antisipation.   
  
"I am Raimon jr. High's captain. Shindou Takuto." He exclaimed as more kids steped up behind him. "And these are the Raimon Eleven!" He said as the team stood proudly behind their Captain.   
  
_'Raimon Eleven'_ Aoi stared in awe, _'it's really them...'_ she thought.   
  
"What do you think you are doing on these sacred grounds?!" He demanded to know, "Soccer." Tsurugi answered cheekichly, "Can't you tell by looking?" The Raimon players scoffed as their captain directed his attention to the beat up second team.   
  
"Show some respect first year." He said as he approached them, "Don't get all high and mighty just because you beat the second team!" Tsurugi smirked, " _'Beat'_ , I was merely toying with them a bit." He said.   
  
"Coach. Who is this?" Shindou asked as he approached Coach Kudou. "He is most likely someone brought in by 5th sector." He said matter of factly. Shindou flinched.   
  
"5th sector?" Tenma asked, looking at Aoi in confusion, she shook her head, having heared of this for the first time herself. "What are you doing here?" Coach Kudou asked, "I have been ordered to reform Raimon's soccer club. The whole lot of you are going to the trash where you belong." Tsurugi said.   
  
_'Ordered?'_ Aoi blinked, _'What the hell is going on?!'_  
  
"What did you say?!" Shindou exclaimed scandalized. Tsurugi chuckeled as a group of boys in strange looking uniforms gathered behind him.   
"This is the new.." He snaped his fingers in a taunting manner, "Raimon Eleven."   
  
"They are your replacements."  
  
"...No way." Tenma said in shock as they observed the exchange.  
  
Aoi glared, she didn't like this one bit.  
-  
_**"Keshin."**_  
-  
"Our replacements?!" Shindou exclaimed, "We are the Raimon Eleven!" He argued. Tsurugi smirked, "Yeah." He said, "I have been waiting for you, now lets get the real show started." He declared.  
  
Aoi frowned.   
  
"I don't see any reason for us to play against a gang who is just causing trouble." Shindou said, "Or did you make the arrangements to make this a offical match-" he paused as Tsurugi kicked the ball striaght up into the palm of his hand. "It looks like you don't understand the situation you are in." Tsurugi said before throwing the ball in the air.   
  
The ball soared past Aoi and Tenma, the wind it blew ruffeling through their hair, Aoi stared in shook as it headed directly for the old soccer building.   
  
Smoke swirled in the air upon inpact, the door was broken and the soccer club's shiled lied on the ground, split in half. Aoi stared in horror at the display of brutal force.   
  
Tsurugi chuckeled, walking up to the Raimon Eleven and their captain. "Listen up," he said, putting his hand on Shindou's shoulder, "This isn't a request." The expression on his face was menacing as he stared the other down. " _It's an order._ " He declared.   
  
Shindou grited his teeth, "How dare you?" He said as Tsurugi took his hand off of him, he clenched his firsts, his face conveying his frustration with his current situation as Tsurugi walked off.  
  
"Then shall we start, _captain_?"  
  
-  
  
_"Hey I heared something is happening at the soccer building!"_  
  
_"Yeah! They are having a match!"_  
  
_"Lets check it out!"_  
  
A student blinked as they overheared the students walking past them say those things. The wind brushed past them, causing their shoulder long hair to dance in the wind.   
  
A soccer match?   
  
_'If soccer is involved those two can't be far.'_ They thought to themselfe.  
  
They smiled, making their way to the soccer stadium with their wheelchair.  
-  
Tenma and Aoi looked around in awe at the giant indores soccer field as the bleachers slowly were filled by students.   
  
"Well isn't that fancy?" Tsurugi commented, "Just what you would expect from a school famous for it's soccer."   
  
"Cut out the small talk." Shindou threw back. "Furukaba-san. Please handel the referee duties." He instructed the janitor who held the ball in his hands.   
  
"Then we will start the practice match." Furukabe announced, "Raimon's soccer club vs....um..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.   
  
"For the time being call them Black Knights.." A voice announced from the sidelines. "I'm Kuroki. You can consider me their coach." A man in a black pant suit wearing a silly looking fedora was standing there, Aoi blinked, they let that guy on the school grounds? He looked really shady...  
  
  
"Black Knights? Who chosed that name? It sounds like from a shitty anime." She observed. Some of Tsurugi's teammates chuckeled at that but quickly composed themselfs as said gave them a glare. _'Of course he came up with that name.'_ She thought to herself.   
  
"Now then, lets start the match." He declared.   
  
"Okay then." Furukabe said, "We will now begin the match between the Raimon soccer club and the black knights!" He announced.  
  
"May both sides play fairly."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Of course." Tsurugi said.   
  
Aoi frowned, the image of Tsurugi standing over the injured soccer players still fresh in her mind. She took a look at their shady looking coach who was smirking sadistically at the two teams.   
  
_' 'Fairly', Somehow I doubt that.'_   
  
Tenma watched in disbelieve as the players got into possition. "What even is going on?" He asked. Aoi shook her head, "I'm not sure myself, but whatever it is..." Her eyes traveled to the Black Knights side and she made eye contact with their Captain. Tsurugi smirked at her, his eyes patronizing and chalanging. She glared, clenching her fists, "I don't like it one bit."  
  
"Shindou?" The gola keeper of Raimon asked, "Why do you think the syndicate is intervening with Raimon's rank A team?" Shindou shock his head, "I'm not sure." He said. "But that guy..he insulted Raimon and our team. I won't forgive him."  
  
The goal keeper looked surprised at his Captain's words.  
-  
"The Black Knights." Fuyukai observed, "Looks like they are the members fifth sector sent in." The Chairman smirked upon hearing that, a chuckel escapeing him.   
"That will be a shoo-in for Kudou's dismisal." He said gleefully.

-  
  
A girl with a very long and old fashioned skirt made her way to the bleachers, her green headband bounced with each step as she reached the seat she decided on. She unceromnically sat down as she observed the students around.   
  
A first year came in through the entrance for disabled students, they looked around, "this place sure is huge." They observed, "I hope I'll be able to find them."  
  
"Are you a new student?" The girl asked as the new student rolled past her. "Ah yeah, my name is Sakuraba Koniro. I prefere Kon though." They said, introducing themselfe to the other student. "Could you tell me what exactly is going on here?" They asked, the girl smirked. "A family feude in the soccer club." She said crypitdly.   
  
Kon blinked, directing their focus back on the soccer field where their eyes land on two familiar students.   
  
"Why are those two...what in the world is going on here?" They asked themself as another girl started to take pictures.   
  
"Aoi-" Kon tried to reach their friends as they rolled closer to the Raimon bench but they got interrupted mid sentence.   
  
"It's about to start!" A voice next to them announced excitedly. "Raimon's first team against the unknown chalangers! The Black Knights!" He yelled into his microphone. "It seems this match will determine who will act as Raimon's soccer club from now on!" He continued explaining.  
  
It was only then that he noticed Kon. "It seems we have new students joining us aswell!" He exclaimed, "So I will introduce myself!"  
  
"I am the commentator here! Kakuma Ayumu!" He exclaimed. "I am in charge for all the commentary of Raimon's matches!" He declared proudly.   
  
Kon smiled nervously, "That is nice to know." They said. They didn't really think that was neccessary but he looked like he was having fun so who were they to judge him?  
  
"Kick off will begin soon!"  
-  
Aoi stared as kick off approached, she clenched a fist over her chest. Tenma was standing next to her, squeezing her other hand in his.   
  
Coach Kudou observed them in the corner of his eyes. His face was it's usual neutral mask, but there was a certain glint in his eyes as he watched the two first years.   
  
"Let's do it, Minamisawa-san." Shidou exclaimed during kick off. "Yeah." Minamisawa agred, "let's see what they can do."  
  
"Raimon makes the first attack!" The commentator exclaimed as Shindou brought the ball forward. "Minamisawa-san!" He exclaimed as he passed him the ball while avoiding a Black Knight's slide. A bulky Black Knight player charged at Minamisawa, however said smirked.   
  
"Minamisawa makes a direct shoot!"   
  
The ball flew past the Black Knight player infront of him, heading directly for the goal.   
  
"Can the goalkeeper Tetsuoda catch it?!"  
  
The ball curved, heading for the corner of the goal and Tenma cheered next to Aoi as they watched the match unfold. "They did it!" He exclaimed as Minamasawa and Shindou smiled self satisfied.   
  
Aoi frowned, "No. Something is off." She said to herself.   
  
The next thing they knew was that Tetsuoda caught the ball with one hand as if it was nothing.   
  
"Blocked!" The commentator announced.   
  
"What?!" Minamisawa exclaimed as Aoi grited her teeth. Tetsuoda smirked sadistically, clearly taking pleasure in showing off how much stronger he is.  
  
Tsurugi made eye contact with Shindou, a evil grin on his face.   
  
Tsurugi took the ball as Tetsuoda threw it in, passing it to one of his teammates. He passes it to the next one and that one imediatly does the same.   
  
"That is amazing! They are doing passes mid air!" The commentator exclaimed.  
  
One of the Black Knights broke past the defense.  
  
"Kizaki took the ball and is in possition to shoot!"  
  
He kicks the ball and it flew right past Raimon's shocked Goalkeeper. Kizaki chuckeled with self satisfaction.  
  
"Goal! The Black Knights take the lead! Sangoku wasn't even able to move!"  
  
"What is this.." Miss Otonashi asked with dispair.   
  
"A-amazing." Tenma said. Aoi had to agree, as much as this admition hurt her, Tsurugi and his team were truly amazing.   
  
"Sangoku-Senpai!" The pink haired Raimon defender exclaimed, checking up on his teammate. "Sorry...I let my guard down." The Goalkeeper appologized, remorse clearly writen on his face.   
  
"Hear that?" Kizaki monked, " _'I let my guard down'_ he says." He made a dismisive sound as him and his teammate go back to their possitions.   
  
"Now what will you do, Captain?" Tsurugi taunted. Shindou grited his teeth, glaring daggers at his opponent.   
  
"Damnit, these guys are tough."   
  
"I-I can't believe they got a point out of Sangoku-senpai that eairly on."  
  
"The matche resumes! Raimon goes without the leading point! So how will they continue from here?!"  
  
Shindou brings the ball forward again, but he was immediatly stopped by his opponent. He gasped as Tsurugi dashed past him, taking the ball with ease.   
  
He went ahead, breaking through Raimon's defense like they weren't even worth mentioning. His speed and raw power on full display.   
  
He came to a stand infront of the Goal, "He's going to use that move!" Tenma exclaimed worridly. Aoi grited her teeth as sure enough Tsurugi readied his signature move.   
  
" _ **Death Sword.**_ "  
  
Sangoku grited his teeth as the powerful ball flew into his direction. "I won't let you through!" He exclaimed as he readied himself, flames emerging from his hands.   
  
He jumped in the air, to gain momentum before going for the approaching ball, " ** _Burning Catch!_** " He exclaimed as his hand colided with with the soccer ball. However, he stared in horror as the ball continued pushing against him, breaking through his histatsu with ease, scoring the second goal of the game.  
  
"Sangoku!" His teammates exclaimed in worry as they rushed twoards him. Tsurugi smirked, "I'm starting to doubt this school's reputation." He said smugly. "This is pathetic."  
  
"What was that just now?!"  
  
"Their movements are beyond what normal humans can do."  
  
Shindou grited his teeth, "We haven't lost yet! Get a grip guys!" He exclaimed, his voice was filed with desperation.   
  
Aoi and Tenma stared in horror as the black knights scroed one goal after another.   
  
_3_  
  
_4_  
  
_5_  
  
_6_  
  
_7_  
  
_8_  
  
_9_  
  
**_10_**  
  
They brutally dominated the Raimon team, making their captain look on in horror as nothing they tried worked.   
  
"At this rate Raimon..." Tenma thought aloud. "I got to do something." His gaze wandered to Coach Kudou who was looking at the game blankly. "Coach!" He exclaimed as he approached the man, causing Aoi and Miss Otonashi to look at him in question.   
  
"At this rate, everyone in the team will..." He said, "Can't we do something?!" He asked. "Tenma..." Aoi worried her lip. "Yes! There got to be something! Please coach!" She said as she joined his side.   
  
"It's not the coache's job to do something." He explained. "It's up to the players." He said as he stood up to approach the sidelines.   
  
The ball landed outside of the field as Coach Kudou adressed Tenma directly. "Matsukaze Tenma." He said, "Yes, sir?" Tenma asked. "Put on one of the spare uniforms."   
  
"Eh?"  
  
Tenma and Aoi blinked at the request, exchanging puzzeled looks.   
"I thought you wanted to join the club?" He asked. "Yes..that is true, but..." Tenma said hesitantly.   
  
Coach Kudou looked back at them, "I am testing you." He said. Aoi blinked, somehow it felt like his gaze wasn't only directed at Tenma in that moment.   
  
"Switch players!" Coach Kudou exclaimed, "Minamisawa Atsushi for Matsukaze Tenma!" He announced.  
  
"Eh... _Eeeeh_?!"  
  
Everyone looked shocked at coach Kudou's announcement. "That's crazy!" Miss Otonashi exclaimed, "You want to test him in a match like this?!" She asked.   
-  
Aoi looked at the score of the match with worry, she felt herself sweat nervously as she stared at her childhood friend who honestly looked like that time he managed to get food poisoned.   
  
"Oh? Who is that wearing Raimon's uniform?! It seems to be a new member! What are Coach Kudou's intentions here?!" The annoncer asked. Kon blinked in disbelieve, their glasses sliding off of their face just the tiniest bit, "T-tenma?!" They asked, wondering what those two got themselfes into this time.  
  
"He is benching me?" Minamisawa asked as he brushed through his hair, he made a dismissive sound as he stalked to the bench. "Minamisawa-san, I am sure he has his reasons." Shindou tried to reasure him.   
  
"Sure. You handel the rest then." He said dismisivly.   
  
He passed Tenma and made a dismissive sound. Aoi glared as her friend made his way on the field. "What's it with arrogant jerks today?" She mumbeled.   
  
"Tenma! Do your best!" She exclaimed, hoping cheering him on would calm her friend's nerves.   
  
However, both couldn't help and ask themselfes something as their gaze landed on the coach who has resumed his place on the bench.   
  
_'Why?'_  
  
"Um! Thank you for helping us earlier!" Tenma said as he approached Shindou. "I will do my best!" He said before taking his possition.   
Shindou's gaze followed him, curious. _'Why would the coach chose him?'_ He also wondered.   
  
"What are you thinking?!" Miss Otonashi demanded to know, "He hasn't even done the nesessary steps to join the club!" She said. "Otonashi." Coach Kudou started before pausing, "No, Haruna. Didn't you sense something from him when you watched him earlier?" He asked. "From both of them actually." He added as he looked over at Aoi who was still focused on her childhood friend. Haruna paused.   
  
"Their eyes. When they stood up against Tsurugi." He said, "Didn't they remind you of _him_?" He asked.  
  
"You mean Endou-san." She said as she looked at the filed behind her. A expresion of understanding on her face despite her worry.   
-  
  
"The new player Matzukaze Tenma has entered the field! Just what is Coach Kudou planing?!" The anouncer exclaimed. Everyone was staring at Tenma as said was burried in his thoughts.  
  
_'This is Raimon...I always wanted to come here.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm standing on it's ground right now.'_ He put a hand over the lightining bolt insignia on his uniform. _'I am wearing the uniform I have always admired.'_   
  
His gaze wandered twoards the Black Knights with Tsurugi standing among them imposingly.   
  
_'At this rate they will take over the soccer club and maybe even soccer itself..'_  
  
_'I have to do something!'_  
  
Tsurugi raised a eyebrow as his eyes landed on him, "You again?" He asked unimpressed.   
  
Tenma took a deep breath. "It will work out." He said to himself.   
"It will work out somehow!" He exclaimed.   
  
Aoi clenched her fist over her chest.  
-  
  
The game resumed. Tsurugi got the ball but Tenma charged at him. "I will protect the soccer we love!" He exclaimed, Tsurugi glared but just like their first encounter he easily kept the ball. He shoot one of the Raimon players and took the ball again without moving from the place he was standing on.   
  
Tenma tried again and Tsurugi shot another Raimon player.   
  
Again.  
  
And again.  
  
Tenma looked with despiration as each time he tried to get the ball another player got hurt. "Protecting soccer." Tsurugi said as he continued his assault. "Don't make me laugh."   
  
Aoi flinched as she saw the brutal display infront of her. _'This is suppose to be fair?!'_  
  
Tenma was panting, trying his hardest to regain his breath as his teammates lied on the ground next to him. "What is wrong?" Tsurugi asked tauntingly, "Is that the extend of your love for soccer?" He asked.   
  
Tenma glared, "Damn it!" He exclaimed as he charged at him again. But Tsurugi swiftly avoided him. Tenma lost his footing and stumbeled to the ground as the first half of the match was signaled to be over.   
  
Tsurugi's eyes wandered twoards the Raimon sidelines. A smug expresion on his face as he made eye contact with Aoi. She glared back, clenching her fist to the point of her knuckels turning white.   
-  
  
Aoi helped the other players by handing out their water bottels and patching some of their injuries up, her gaze traveled twoards Tenma now and then, worry clearly writen on her face. "Thanks." The boy she was putting a band aid on, Kirino Ranmaru she believed was his name, said. His blue eyes stared curiously at her, "I'm sorry your first day has been that chaotic." He said. Aoi smiled, "It's fine." She reasured him. "Aoi was your name, right? You and him know eachother?" He asked, nodding twoards Tenma who was standing off to the side.   
  
"Yeah...we are best friends. We wanted to join Raimon together." She confirmed, looking at her childhood friend in worry. "Huh?" Kirino's gaze went from Tenma to Shindou, "I see. You want to support him." He said, a sort of nostalgia was reflected on his face. "Well then you should go and talk to him right now." He said.   
  
"Eh, but..."  
  
"Don't worry, we aren't that helpless, you know?" He assured her. "And I think he needs you right now." He added. "It's always nice to know when your best friend has your back."  
  
Aoi smiled, "Thank you, Senpai!" She exclaimed, bowing polietly before heading to her friend's side. "She sure is something, huh?" He asked. Sangoku smiled, "So you saw it too? How she tried to protect him back there."   
  
"It takes a lot of curage. To protect what you love despite knowing you are putting yourself at risk."  
  
"Hm? You sure sound like you know what you are talking about." The older boy observed.   
  
Kirino smiled, "Oh do I now? Sadly you are mistaken. I have no clue what you are implying." He claimed but his eyes ligered on Shindou just a second longer. Sangoku smiled. "If you say so." He said.   
  
"Tenma!" Aoi exclaimed as she approached him, "Are you alright?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tenma instantly put a hand over her's, squeezing it. He grited his teeth, "I can't help even when I am on the field." He said.   
  
Aoi looked softly at him. She steped closer and wraped her arms around him in a soft embrace. "It will be fine." She said confidently.   
  
"...Aoi."  
  
"It will be fine because Tenma said it will be fine. So I know for sure." She stated firmly. Tenma smiled. "You are right. I can't give up now! What would Aki-Nee say?!" He said, Tenma gazed at her gently for a moment. "I'm glad you came to Raimon with me, Aoi." He said.   
  
Aoi felt her cheeks heat up just a tiny bit.   
  
"Captain!" Tenma exclaimed as he approached Shindou. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't of any help." He said, "But I don't want to give the soccer club up to these guys!"  
  
"Calm down." Shindou said. "I don't want to lose the soccer club either." He said. "But these guys are not to be taken lightly." He explained. "It hurts to say it, but they got the upper hand." He admitted. Tenma grited his teeth and Aoi frowned. She knew he was right but she still hated it.  
  
"This is how fifth sector does things." Sangoku pointed out as he approached them. _'Fifth sector. They said something about that earlier.'_ Aoi thought to herself. "Fifth sector?" Tenma asked.   
  
"Right. You two don't know about them yet." Shindou said before starting to explain.

_"10 years ago Japan became number 1 in the world for youth soccer. Because of that soccer's popularity increased and the strength of the soccer team became what determined a school's reputation in society. The stronger the team the more pristigious it gets. The weaker it is the futher it falls."_   
  
Aoi blinked, she had heared rumors that a lot of schools would get their founding due to their soccer team but this seemed a bit extreme to her.   
  
"These days soccer determines the value of schools and even people." He finished.   
  
"People?!" Aoi asked in shock. "Isn't that a bit..."  
  
"Soccer is really used for that...?" Tenma wondered aloud.   
  
"Didn't you two come to Raimon because of it's strong soccer reputation?" Shindou asked. "Reputation? N-no that's not it at all!" Tenma exclaimed. "Yeah, we wanted to come to Raimon since we were really little! It's been a live long dream for Tenma even!" Aoi agreed.   
  
Shindou looked taken aback but smiled, "A live long dream. I see." He said. "I'm afraid you two are the only ones who feel that way." He said, his face becoming stern all of a sudden. "Results are everything. If your soccer is weak people will see you as worthless."   
  
The rest of the team watched as Shindou continued, "The soccer management syndicate Fifth Sector was created to provide salvation for this situation." He said, a bitterness laced his words.   
  
"Even if it is Fifth Sector...for them to go that far." Haruna said. "They intend to put victory and defeat at their will under the guise of management." Coach Kudou replyed.  
  
"Retribution awaits if you try to defy them."  
  
"Right now they manage each aspect of every school's team. Even the development of players." He continued.  
  
A thoughtful expression crossed Haruna's face as she remembered a diffrent time, where soccer was played with passion and fun by people who loved it. "Will we ever be able to bring the soccer they loved so much back?" She wondered.   
  
"Right now, this can't even be called soccer anymore." Coach Kudou answered. "Someone is controling it."   
  
"This..is Soccer?" Tenma asked in disbelieve. "No way." He said. Aoi had to agree. That was not the soccer they loved.   
  
"But," Shindou spoke up again, "Sometimes we still have honest games. When that happens we can play soccer to our heart content." He said. Aoi stared at the older boy in wonder, so that's how he really feels.   
  
"So...you are willing to betray your feelings for soccer in hopes of playing it freely when they feel like letting you." She observed.   
  
Shindou looked taken aback by her comment. "You don't know what you are talking about!" He claimed. "Do I? From what I am seeing I think I have a pretty good idea. You are willing to let them hurt soccer because you are too scared to fight for it."  
  
"....Aoi." Tenma said, "Not now." He requested. Aoi made eye contact with Tenma for a second and sighed. 

"I guess I oversteped." She admited. "I'm sorry for that but I will not take my words back."

 

"Somehow I feared you would say that." Tenma said.   
  
Shindou and the rest of the team stared at her with varrying degrees of shock. However, the second half was signaled to start and there was no time to continue that conversation.   
  
"Give it your best." Aoi told Tenma as he made his way to the field. However he paused mid step and walked back quickly. Aoi tilted her head as he approached her. "I forgot earlier." He said a he held his fist up, Aoi smiled, bumping her own fist against his.  
  
"Don't disapoint me." She said cheerfully.   
  
"Do I ever?" Tenma asked jokingly.   
  
Aoi smiled, _'Show them what your real strength is.'_  
-  
  
"The second half starts! What will Raimon do with such a gigantic point gap?!" The annoncer asked as the black knights kicked off.   
  
Shindou slided twoards Tsurugi in a attempt to get the ball, but it was futile as he simply charged forward, sending Shindou twoards the ground.   
  
"Captain!" Tenma exclaimed in worry.   
  
"What's the matter?" Tsurugi taunted. "Already giving up?"  
  
_'I can't let it end here!'_   
  
_'You are willing to let them hurt soccer because you are too scared to fight for it.'_  
  
_'She is wrong.'_  
  
"Damn it!" Shindou exclaimed as he charged at Tsurugi again. However he aovided him again, "Why not give up?" Tsurigi asked. "You guys are going out with the rest of the trash." He said.   
  
_'You are too scared to fight for it.'_  
  
_'Wrong!'_  
  
The ball soared past him, the pure shock of it sending Shindou and the other players flying. Sangoku was thrown back into the goal with the ball as the black knights scored their 11th goal.   
  
Tenma and Aoi stared in horror as this repeated again and again.   
  
"You guys can't win against us. Your Soccer club is finished." Tsurugi told Shindou as said tried to regain his breath.   
  
"Finished.."   
  
_'You are too scared to fight for it.'_  
  
**_'Damn it!'_**  
  
"The soccer club is not finished!" Tenma exclaimed, _'Huh?!'_ , Shindou stared at the first year who still stood strong and confident between them. "I won't hand the soccer club over to anybody!" He said. "Never!"  
  
Tsurugi glared, "Then I will just take it from you!" He snapped.   
  
He charged through the players, sending them flying yet again to futher their injuries.   
They stared in horror at the crule display of force and Aoi grited her teeth.   
  
_'Monster.'_ She thought as she glared at the dark striker. "Can't I do anything?!" She thought aloud. She couldn't just join like Tenma after all, she was not a player after all. She couldn't do anything right now!  
  
"Do you understand now?" He asked Tenma as he came to a hold, "That's all there is to the Raimon you admire so much."   
  
"It's hopeless." One of the Raimon players said. "They will take over the soccer club even if they have to injure us." He said as he held his side in pain.   
  
"I'm sorry but I..." He said as he left the field.   
  
"Wait! Mizumori!" Shindou pleaded, "Where are you going?!" He asked. "I'm quitting." Mizumori replied.   
  
"Don't! Mizumori! Please!" He tried to convince his teammate to stay, but it was a futile attempt. Tenma stared as the other player left the field.   
  
"No way...at this rate they will all break down."   
  
Tenma's eyes traveled to Tsurugi who was smirking at him. "...everyone...will break down." He said aloud.   
  
The ball landed infront of Tenma's feet.   
  
Aoi stared in confusion as Tsurugi passed the ball to her childhood friend. "You can have it." He said. "Now, bring it." He chalanged.   
  
_'Odd.'_ She couldn't help thinking. _'Well. He will regret that one.'_ She thought, _'Tenma is in his element now.'_   
  
Tenma charged forward, and Aoi grined as he avoided one of the black knight's attempts to take the ball from him with ease, dribbling past Tsurugi who stared after him in surprise.   
  
He continued dribbling past the other players, however as he was infront of the Goal he turned back.   
  
"That dribbling technique.." Shindou observed.   
  
"Eh. He is pretty good." The girl from earlier observed as she came to srand next to Kon. "He has been practicing dribbling more then anything else." Kon said, smiling proudly, "That's Tenma's biggest strength." They explained. "Even when he couldn't get into a team, he trained everyday with the help of Aoi."   
  
They remembered how Tenma and Aoi would wake up early every morning to practice infront of the river bank. Aoi would prepare a small obstacel course for Tenma to take and cheered him on while she would catch the stray balls that would soar through the air.   
  
Kon would sit at the side, noting down what they could improve. Sometimes Saskue would sit next to them as his owner's training tried him out.  
  
The memory made them smile.  
  
"Hey! Pass it over!" One of the Raimon players said, but Tenma ignored him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What is he doing?" Sangoku asked, "Hey, pass it over!" Kirino asked next. However two of the black nights players came up behind him and Tenma turned.   
  
Aoi blinked, _'Tenma, why?..could it be...?!'_ she asked herself as she observed how Tenma didn't give the ball up. "Why isn't he passing?!" Shindou asked. "What the hell is he up to? Though this is quiet impressive." Another player observed.   
  
"Tenma-Kun...what are you doing?" Miss Otonashi asked worridly. "He will try to keep the ball till time runs out." Kudou explained.   
  
"By not handing over the ball none of his Teammates will get hurt."   
  
"So Tenma-Kun is doing this to protect everyone?!" She asked in disbelieve.   
  
"Excuse me!" Aoi exclaimed as she dashed off to the direction of the Raimon goal. Miss Otonashi blinked, "Aoi-chan?!" She exclaimed, "Wait, what are you doing?!" She asked.   
  
Aoi turned back, "I want to help him!" She exclaimed before dashing away. "H-help him? How?" She asked, however she got no answer as Aoi hurried away.   
  
Kudou's eyes lingered on her for a second, his face gave away nothing but there was a spark of interest in his eyes.   
  
_'A gentel breeze and a clear blue sky.'_ He couldn't help but think to himself. _'The signs of a storm coming.'_   
  
Sangoku paused as he heared the sound of something solid coliding with metal. He looked around and then upwards as he saw a shadow loom over him. "Eh? EEH?!" He exclaimed as he saw the girl standing ontop of the Goal. Raimon's defense stared too, equaly at a lose.   
  
"Aoi?!" Kirino exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Aoi smiled, "Supporting my best friend." She answered confidently, making the boys blink. 

"Tenma to your right!" Aoi exclaimed as one of the black knights came charging twoards him. Tenma skillfully avoided his attack, "Another one!" She exclaimed again as a second player came right after the first. Tenma reacted quickly and managed to avoid him too.   
  
"Thank you Aoi!" Tenma exclaimed.   
  
"Y-you are joking." Kirino said as Aoi continued to aid Tenma. "He wasn't even surprised..."   
  
"Huh? Who's that? Pretty ballsy just jumping on the goal like that." The girl next to Kon observed. They smiled, "That's Aoi for you. She will support Tenma no matter what. They have a very special bond." They explaimed.   
  
"A special bond?"  
  
Kon smiled, "Yeah, they always have eachother's backs. No matter what."   
  
Aoi smiled as she continued giving Tenma instructions and together they avoided all of the Black Knights' attempts at stealing the ball from Tenma, Aoi smiled feeling accomplished. Her eyes landed on Tsurugi, _'Take that, monster boy.'_  
  
Tsurugi met her eyes and a shouder overcame her as he smirked. Her eyes widened and she took a look around the field.   
  
_'Oh no.'_  
  
"Tenma! Look out!" She exclaimed as Tsurugi snapped his fingers. But the warning was too late. Tenma was surounded by Black knight players, with no opening in sight.   
  
"You got nowhere to run now and your girlfirend can't guide you out either." Tsurugi taunted. Aoi grited her teeth, this wasn't good.  
-  
  
_'Tsurugi-Kun.'_ Kuroki thought as he made eye contact with the player. Giving him the signal to break the Raimon player down.   
  
Tsurugi nodded in understanding, however, his face was tensed, as if he really didn't want to do what he was instructed to.   
  
He glared, clenching his fists, before approaching the other boy.   
  
"Matsukaze Tenma." He said as he stalked twoards him. "Your face really pisses me off." Tenma frowned, taking on a defensive stance as Tsurugi's galre intensivied.   
  
"Soccer is a waste of time!" He exclaimed. A powerfull dark aura started to emerge from him. Aoi stared as a dark figure formed above the forward.  
  
_'What?!'_  
  
"It can't be!" Sangoku exclaimed under her, "A Keshin!" Shindou exclaimed. _'Keshin?'_ Aoi wondered, her eyes fixed upon the dark figure. She blinked, feeling light headed all of a sudden.   
She lost her footing and stumbeled twoards the field.   
  
"Sorano-san!" Sangoku exclaimed as she colided with the ground, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?! What happened?!" He asked as he helped her sit upright.   
  
"I-I'm fine." She said.   
  
"W-what is that?!" The announcer exclaimed, "Could it be? Does Black Knights captain really posses a Keshin?!" He asked.   
  
"K-keshin?" Aoi asked, her vision went blury as she looked at the imposing figure. She held her head, "What in the world?" She wondered _, 'Why does it feel like somebody is calling out to me?'_ She thought to herself.  
  
The dark Aura cleared up and a humanoid being in armor appeared, whelding a sword and shield like a knight from a fairytale.   
  
"This is the holy swordsman, Lancelot. My Keshin!" Tsurugi exclaimed.   
  
Sangoku gritted his teeth. "Damn, I thought they were only a urban legend." He said as he held onto Aoi's shoulders to support her. "What is this thing?" She asked, "It's a Keshin, it's said that if a person is powerful enough they can manifest their power in a physical form like this, it's said to be extremly dificult and most people don't even believe it's possible at all." He explained, "This is the first time I have seen one."

  
Aoi held her ears, which were rigging in her head. "Why is it crying like that?" She asked, cringing as another cry rang through her head. Sangoku looked at her "Crying?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, it's crying, can't you hear it? I don't understand, why is it in pain?" She stared at the Keshin, suddenly feeling sorrow and pitty for it. _'Is he a monster even to you?'_ She wondered.   
  
Miss Otonashi gritted her teeth, "So the rumors were right." She concluded. "Fifth sector really has players with these abilities." She glared over at the other team's coach who smirked at her.   
  
  
Tenma stared at the Keshin with wide eyes. "Amazing.." he couldn't help saying. Tsurugi smirked, "It's too early to be amazed." He said.   
  
Tsurugi charged twoards Tenma with his Keshin, "Tenma!" Aoi exclaimed. She stared in horror as her best friend got assaulted by the Keshin. "Stop it!" She exclaimed, feeling tears well up in her eyes.   
  
Miss Otonashi glared. "This isn't soccer." She said firmly to coach Kudou, "Make them stop. Now." She demanded.   
"No can do." Kuriko said smugly, "The match isn't over yet." He said, smirking sadistically.   
Miss Otonashi glared.   
  
Tenma was hit again and again. Aoi gritted her teeth, she forced herself to stand upright, ignoring her light headedness and the constant crying ringing through her head. "O-oi, are you okay?" Sangoku asked her.   
  
"Coach!" Tenma exclaimed as he hit the ground, "I'll be fine! Don't forefit the game!" He insisted. Coach Kudou looked at him in surprise.

"Matsukaze.."  
  
"Don't! You will just hurt yourself!" Shindou said as Tenma stood up again. But Tenma didn't budge. "I want to play soccer. Till the end." He explained. "If I make it to the end...I am sure I will find a way through this!!"  
  
"Tenma." Aoi said, taking a step forward, but stubeling to her knees. "H-hey! You should leave the field! You clearly are feeling sick!" Sangoku said as he reached out for her, but Aoi refused his hand.

"I-I promised to support him." She said. Her breath was heavy as she drowned out all the noise in her head.  
-  
_"One day I want to be playing for Raimon, like the person who saved me back then!"_  
  
_"You will! We will go to Raimon together so your dream can come true!"_  
-  
"We promised we would make his dream reality. I can't let these people take it away from him!" She stood up again.   
  
Tsurugi glared, readying himself for a powerful shoot, "Take that!" He shouted as him and his Keshin attacked.  
  
Aoi ran forward a light suddenly flashed around her, and just like that she was between Tenma and Tsurugi.   
  
She held her hands out, the ball's friction making smoke appear as it rubbed against her bare skin, with no gloves to protect her.   
Everyone stared as Aoi, for even just a moment, held her own against the force of the Keshin.   
  
"This. Is. Not. Soccer!" She exclaimed, trying her hardest to keep her footing. "I. Won't. Let. You!"  
  
However it was in vain as the ball broke through her, the force of it sending her flying backwards, right into Tenma.   
  
They groaned as they colided with the ground. "Aoi.." Tenma said as his childhood friend lied in his arms, motionless.   
  
"Aoi!" Miss Otonashi exclaimed in worry as she saw the girl hit the ground. Kudou's eyes lingered on the her as she lied on top of Tenma, her hands bruised and bloody from their attempt to stop Tsurugi's ball.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" Shindou exclaimed as he came rushing twoards them, "Stop being so reekless!" He said as he examined both of them. His eyes landed on Aoi's bruised hands.   
  
"Huh? How pathetic."   
  
"You two.." Shindou said as he kneeled behind Tenma. Aoi still passed out in his lap. "I want to play soccer. I want to play the soccer Aoi and me love with everyone." Tenma said as he looked at Shindou. "That really means so much to you?" He asked softly.   
  
"Please." Tenma asked, gently rolling Aoi off of himself as he turned around to face Shindou. Her eyes fluttered open for a brief moment as Tenma reached for the older student.   
  
"Captain...Don't give up on soccer." He asked of him. Shindou's eyes widened as Tenma's hand grabed onto the school insignia on his chest. It was shaking terribly and seconds later was joined by another hand right above it.   
  
"Me too.." Aoi said, "Please. I beg of you...Fight for our soccer, Captain." She said. She was shaking terribly and her hands, damaged from her attempt to protect her friend, barely capeable to enclose Tenma's.   
  
"Matsukaze..Sorano." Shindou stared at them in disbelieve.   
  
"Captain-" Shindou grabed Tenma's arm firmly, making him lose his grip on his uniform.  
  
He stood up, his eyes clenched shut as tears rolled down his face. He was shaking with frustration and anger as he finally raised his head. Aoi and Tenma stared as Shindou's tears caught in the sun light.   
  
"Why?" Shindou asked, desperation on his face, "I can't even protect my own teammates. What kind of Captain am I?!" He asked, his tears flowing freely. He grabed for the captains badge on his left arm, "This is meaningless!" Anger laced his voice.  
  
"Captain.."   
  
Shindou cried out and Aoi, Tenma and Tsurugi stared in shock as the same dark aura as Tsurugi had emerged from within him.   
  
Kuroki smirked, "As we suspected." He said.  
  
A looming figure in a royal purpel suit emerged from Shindou. A fancy neck tie, wavy blue hair and two pairs of arms, each with a conductor stick in one hand, made the figure a emposing and powerful   
  
Tenma and Aoi stared as there now were two Keshins on the field. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez. Go is intense. Well I hope you like the spin I put on this episode. 
> 
> Lets hope episode 3 gets done faster this time ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> Episode count: 2 of who the fuck even knows.


End file.
